


Secret Santa!

by Lunasticks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cheesy romance, Christmas, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu Kokoronpa, kiss, please just let me write wholesome cute mahiru stuff please it's all i have to live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasticks/pseuds/Lunasticks
Summary: It's Christmas Eve on Jabberwock Island! Ibuki's arranging one hell of a party for the entire class, including a Secret Santa gift exchange! Unfortunately, Hajime forgets all about it, and suddenly doesn't have any present to give Mahiru! What will Hajime do now... and how will Mahiru react?!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Secret Santa!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! A Christmas fic, befitting of the holiday! Also I wanted an excuse to write Mahiru being overly tsundere and adorable, sue me.
> 
> This fanfiction was written at 3 AM, so the quality of writing probably isn't the best, but I just wanted to write fluff, and I wanted to do it now, so that's just how it is. (Also I realize I most definitely wrote Hajime as being an angsty-as-hell teenager, but that's just also how it is for this story. Again, was written at 3 AM. :P)
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with Secret Santa, basically, every person involved gets assigned another person, for whom they have to buy a Christmas present! Usually, no one knows who their Secret Santa is until they finally get their present. 
> 
> With that out of the way, on with the fluff!

The thought of celebrating Christmas on Jabberwock Island felt strange to Hajime. Yeah, he knew that there were countries in the world where Christmas would always be just as sunny and beautiful as a summer day was to them, but it still felt weird to him to have to celebrate the winter-associated holiday under a burning hot sun, surrounded by sparkling blue water, as incredible as it was.

With it being Christmas Eve, everyone was gearing up for a big outdoor feast on the beach. Teruteru, with some help from Sonia and Peko, was cooking up a ginormous Christmas dinner in the kitchen, Kazuichi was working on festive lights to hang up around the place, and Akane and Nekomaru were doing all the heavy lifting, carrying as many tables and chairs at one time as possible to be placed on the beach, so they all could enjoy an ocean view whilst dining. Truly, everyone seemed to be in good spirits, even those that didn’t usually get along.

Hajime himself had just finished looking around the place for small things that could serve as holiday decorations. While there wasn’t much to work with, he had used a bit of imagination to turn some metal scrap parts and other stuff into festive decorations. Well, they weren’t the greatest, but if you squinted your eyes, you could almost make out the snowman he’d attempted to create. In any case, he’d worked hard, and he was proud of it. Having just finished, he was currently sitting in the lobby of the hotel, sipping on a drink, planning to wait a little before getting up and asking someone for a new task. That “someone” being Ibuki, of course. She was also the overly ambitious planner of events, and even whilst working on an entire Christmas album just for the occasion, she also took on the responsibility of supervising everyone, making sure that everything got done.

Right now, he just wanted to sit and relax a bit by himself. Couldn’t hurt to grab a glass of orange juice, now could it? He went to take another sip of his drink when all of a sudden-

“HAJIMEEEE!”

Hajime’s chair wobbled along with his body as he nearly choked on his drink, surprised at someone suddenly yelling behind him. As he turned to look, he came face to face with none other than the Ultimate Musician herself.

“W-What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?!”

Ibuki put on a playful reaction whilst jumping around him, her energy level somehow higher than usual, despite all the work she was doing.

“Weeeell, Ibuki just happened to be passing by, and noticed poor little Hajime sitting by himself with nothing to dooo!”

Welp, at least Hajime had enjoyed his short break. He sighed. He knew what was coming now.

“Alright Ibuki… What do you want me to do?”

Ibuki immediately put her hand to her chin, as if pondering the question in a cartoonish way.

“Hmmm… Well, actually, there isn’t much to do now… Everything is almost set up, the food is being finished, the decorations look great, all the presents for Secret Santa have been put under the tree, it’s all going smoothly!”

Hajime flinched at the mention of the Secret Santa gift exchange. A slight, cold shiver ran down his back.

“Oh shoot…”

Ibuki titled her head.

“Hmmm?”

Hajime nervously looked down at his lap. He could feel a sense of dread looming over him.

“Well, uh… I… I completely… forgot about… Secret… Santa…”

His voice got quieter with each word, almost as if unconsciously trying to make it impossible for Ibuki to hear what he was saying.

Instead, Ibuki’s horrified expression told him that she’d heard every word.

“WHAAAAT?!? YOU MEAN YOU DON’T HAVE A PRESENT YET?!?”

Ibuki grabbed Hajime by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth.

“This is a travesty! Imagine how Mahiru will feel when she’s the only one without a present!? She’s going to cry! No, worse! She’ll be in pain! No, what if it’s too much to bear for her?!? What if-“

Hajime pushed the increasingly overactive Ibuki away from him.

“Okay, okay Ibuki! Listen, it’ll probably be fine! I’ll… I’ll think of something.”

Ibuki’s face suddenly lit up as she continued talking, seemingly having not heard anything Hajime said.

“Okay, no worries! I got this, I got this… Alright, Hajime, you stay put! Ibuki here will make sure a present is made for you to give to her! It’ll be right under the tree with the other packages! Don’t worry at all!”

Ibuki immediately ran towards the door.

“Okay Hajime, party starts in an hour, you better be there on time!”

“But wait, Ibuki, I-“

Aaaaand she was gone. Hajime, stunned by how the entire situation had just gone down, was left sitting in his chair with a half-drank glass of orange juice. A few seconds passed, then he hung his head down low, and slowly fell forwards, letting it slam against the table with a big thud.

As he sighed deeply, he could only wonder what was going to happen.

* * *

A wonderful three-course meal, primitive, yet charming decorations, and a definitely non-Christmas punk rock soundtrack made up the party on the colder, yet still very pleasant evening beach. While it didn’t feel a lot like Christmas, it certainly was entertaining. Hajime’s seat placement couldn’t have been better, with him being right between Chiaki and Kazuichi – having to make sure the former didn’t fall asleep before the dinner was over and having to sometimes cover his mouth to not spit out his food laughing over outbursts from the latter. It was a great experience for everyone involved, and Hajime couldn’t help but be amazed at Ibuki’s ability to put it all together.

Halfway through the dinner, Hajime’s eyes suddenly fell on the girl sitting on the opposite side of the table, a few seats away from where he was sitting. Sandwiched between Mikan and Hiyoko, Mahiru had at first looked like she’d been enjoying herself. She was chatting along nicely and seemed to be very comfortably enjoying the feast. As time went on, however, he’d begun noticing her behaviour changing a bit. She looked down at her lap a lot, stopped eating before the others, and didn’t really partake in much conversation. She looked almost nervous, as if something was on her mind. Of course, Hajime could think of as he looked at her was that he had no idea what Ibuki had gotten for her in his stead. Knowing Ibuki, it would probably be something he had to think about in terms of how he was going to present it to her. But with Secret Santa being… well, secret, he also couldn’t really ask her about it amongst all the other people. He didn’t really know what to expect, and it weighed on his mind quite a bit as everyone were finishing up their dinner. It also didn’t help that whenever him and Mahiru accidentally locked eyes, she immediately turned to avoid his gaze. It probably had nothing to do with the Secret Santa gift exchange, but it just seemed to fit so perfectly into Hajime’s current situation, that he couldn’t help but wonder if Mahiru somehow knew about it.

In due time, everyone had finished up their dinner. As everyone was deep into conversation, suddenly Ibuki’s voice sounded. Loudly.

“A-HEEEM! Can Ibuki get aaall of your attentions please!”

Despite her voice coming from several speakers located around the beach, Ibuki still opted to stand on top of the dinner table, just for the extra attention. Lots of smaller laughs could be heard as she very poorly manoeuvred her feet around the table, on which still laid various trays, plates and glasses from the dinner.

“It’s time for the thing you’ve all been waiting for! Oh yes, it’s time for SECRET SANTA, BABYYY! Soooo! Everyone’s gifts are under the tree!”

She pointed to a palm tree a short distance away from the table, which had been covered in blinking lights and decorations. Various wrapped presents laid underneath.

“Find the one with your name, and OPEN THAT SHIT UUUP! Inside, you’ll find a card with the giver’s name on! Now, everyone, GO GET YOUR PRESENTS!!”

Ibuki nearly did a swan dive off the table, trying to get a head start on everyone rushing towards the tree. She not-so-gracefully ended up landing on her back in the sand instead. While everyone else was already at the tree, picking out their presents, Hajime quickly rushed over to Ibuki.

“You okay there?”

A hand quickly shot up in the air, doing a thumbs up!

“Completely fine! Just some sand in the hair is all!”

Ibuki quickly raised herself up, shaking her hair violent, with sand going everywhere around her. She was just as energetic as before. Now that he was alone with her, Hajime decided to seize the opportunity to ask about his present.

“So uh… What did you get for Mahiru?”

Ibuki’s expression stiffened. Her back seemed to straighten as well. Hajime quite suddenly got a bad feeling.

“Oh! Right! The… ehehe… the present… for Mahiru…”

Ibuki shifted her eyes away from Hajime.

“Well, uh… it might’ve happened that… in all the chaos… Ibuki forgot to get that present for Hajime…”

Ibuki fumbled with her fingers as she tried to innocently look up at Hajime. He, on the other hand, began feeling that same feeling of dread once again. Cold sweat running down his back. His mind jumping all over the place. Instinctively, he looked towards the tree.

He very clearly spotted Mahiru. He saw her going around the tree excited, looking for a present. He could sense as her excitement turned to confusion. He could feel as the confusion turned into disappointment, as everyone else around her were happily celebrating.

He didn’t know what to do. He stood frozen in place. He’d fucked up, and it was his fault. Sure, Ibuki forgot a present, but it all wouldn’t have happened if he’d just remembered to get one in the first place. Now, he’d ruined the entire party for Mahiru. His friend. Someone he cared about.

Whilst going through everything in his mind, Mahiru suddenly turned towards Hajime’s general direction. Before long, they locked eyes. Despite there being some distance to the Christmas tree, it was without question him, that she was staring at. He knew he had to do something. He felt scared. Sure, it might just have been a stupid Secret Santa, but it’d been something he knew everyone was really excited for. Everyone was jumping around with their presents. No-one wanted to be missed, and be left out of the fun, especially not Mahiru, who’d already been looking nervous throughout most of the dinner. All of those thoughts raced through his mind as she stared at him.

Without thinking, Hajime slowly backed away, then ran. Away from the party. Away from Ibuki, who was shouting at him to come back. He just wanted to get away. To not have to confront Mahiru, or the others for that matter. The voices and music quickly faded and soon became nothing but static background noise.

When Hajime finally decided to stop, he was at the bridge between the first and middle island. He hadn’t really thought about where he was going as he ran, but maybe his feet had just brought him here subconsciously. He liked standing here, it cleared up his mind and gave him space to think. That was probably just all he needed now. Just some time to think. Some time to clear his mind. After this, he could go back to the party. Or… well, he could also just head to his cabin. Yeah, that sounded good. He’d ruined it, after all. Why should he go back?

Hajime suddenly caught himself and shook his head. His mind was getting too cluttered, and his brain was nervously imagining the worst possible scenarios. That was something he had a habit of doing in situations such as this. He’d slowly learned to catch himself whilst doing it. Hajime began rationalizing instead. It wasn’t all bad. He just needed to apologize to go back, apologize to Mahiru and… well, then what?

“Hajime!”

A voice coming from somewhere on his left interrupted his thoughts, which startled him. He quickly turned towards the source.

Only a couple meters away, Mahiru was fast approaching. Out of all people to come running, she was the one he’d least expected.

“M-Mahiru?”

He could only manage to get her name out before she’d reached the bridge. She stood only a few meters from him, holding something in her right hand. Something was written on it in black marker.

The letters “H-A-J-I-M-E”. His own name.

“I saw you running away from the party… So, I came to give you your present.”

Oh right. He’d completely forgotten about his own gift. Mahiru must’ve probably been asked by his Secret Santa to give it to him.

Mahiru took a few steps forward and stuck her right hand out.

“Here.”

The gift was rectangular and flat. Hajime didn’t really have a clue what it could be. Nevertheless, he reached out and took it.

“Thanks. Who’s it from?”

He could swear that Mahiru’s face turned ever so slightly redder as he asked the question. As if she’d been taken aback by the question. She put both hands on her hips and leaned forward, in classic Mahiru fashion.

“Geez, who do you think! It’s from me of course!”

Seemingly realizing her sudden change in tone, Mahiru’s face went ever redder, her face titling slightly away from Hajime.

“I… I hope you like it.”

Hajime felt a lump in his throat. Not only had he forgotten to get a gift for Mahiru, she also just HAD to be his own Secret Santa. It felt like a cruel joke. What was he going to say to her now?

Trying to keep his composure, he quickly tore a small piece of wrapping paper off the present. A card fell out, and down unto the bridge. Hajime picked it up. The card said “FROM MAHIRU” in big bold letters. There was no doubting it, it was her present.

He quickly tore off the rest of the wrapping paper. Inside was a large picture frame, containing a collage of various smaller pictures of himself and others. Each picture was of a different memorable event, that had occurred on the island. They all depicted him in some of his happiest moments, smiling without a care in the world. Just looking at them was enough to make him feel calm and warm. Mahiru had definitely put a lot of thought into it.

“So… what do you think?”

He looked up from the pictures and met an impatient Mahiru awaiting an answer.

“They’re great.”

He took a second to think properly about what to say.

“All of these moments were so much fun… And these pictures show exactly how I felt in those moments… It makes me feel happy, just looking at them. Thank you so much, Mahiru!”

A bright smile quickly lit up Mahiru’s face.

“Really!? I was so worried you might not like it… I’m really happy you do!”

Hajime smiled right back, glad to see Mahiru being so happy with his reaction. He looked back at the pictures. There was a lot of them, and even though some of them contained other people, they all seemed to have him in perfect focus.

“Yeah, I like them. Although, I do wonder why you snapped so many pictures of me in particular…”

Hajime had not thought it possible, but Mahiru’s face went blood red, redder than he’d ever seen.

“T-That’s… Y-You know I take a lot of pictures of everyone! Everyone else has the s-same amount as you!”

Mahiru pouted and crossed her arms, a move that Hajime usually associated with Hiyoko. Well, the two of them did spend a lot of time together, of course some of their qualities would rub off on each other…

“A-Anyways! That’s not important right now!”

Mahiru shook her head, which didn’t do much to get rid of her burning cheeks.

“Actually, aren’t you supposed to have a present for me as well?!”

Uh oh. Hajime had been caught up in examining his picture frame that he’d completely forgot about why he ran away in the first place. Now he had to confront it, head on.

Mahiru pressed him further.

“Well? I checked before coming here, no one else is viable. It’s got to be you!”

Hajime thought she looked rather intimidating, the way she was looking past his eyes into his soul for an answer. Knowing he couldn’t escape any longer, he put the picture frame down on the bridge and took a deep breath.

“Actually… I… I forgot to get a present.”

He couldn’t quite pinpoint the emotion on Mahiru’s face after he said it, but if he knew Mahiru like he thought he did, there was no doubt that a scolding was coming.

Hands on her hips once again, Mahiru leaned forward.

“You ‘forgot’?! Geez, of course you did! You boys are all the same…”

She didn’t look very pleased. Hajime couldn’t exactly blame her.

“I know, I know, I’m really sorry… I even asked Ibuki to get something, but then she forgot, and then I didn’t know what to do and then I… Gah, I’m really, really sorry…”

He really didn’t feel like making eye contact with Mahiru, and did his best to not look anywhere but down. He could only imagine what she looked like right now.

“Whatever, whatever, it’s… fine. It’s fine. I… I just… Geez, Hajime, I was looking forward to it!”

Her tone shifted to a slightly softer one. She didn’t sound quite as angry and Hajime was anticipating. An awkward silence formed as neither of them really knew what to say. He knew he’d fucked up. She knew he’d fucked up. The only question was what to do now to change the mood. And he wasn’t at all sure.

Figuring he’d need to speak up, he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted at the last second.

“But… Y-You know… What if… What if I decide on something, and you then have to give me whatever I choose?”

Hajime looked up. Unexpectedly, Mahiru looked flushed once again. Red cheeks, timid stance, fumbling with her fingers, it was all there. The only question was… why?

“Wouldn’t that be fair, Hajime?”

Well, it wasn’t like he really had an option at this point. Still feeling confused over Mahiru’s sudden shift in mood, Hajime responded.

“Uh… Yeah, that would be fair, I suppose…”

Mahiru straightened up a bit, and looked Hajime very seriously in the eyes.

“T-Then… Close your eyes…”

Hajime froze for a few seconds. Out of everything he’d imagined, he would have never expected this. Like, what the hell was she going to do? Slap him? Although he’d never seen her do it, he felt that Mahiru would be the type of person to slap boys when they got annoying… Oh God, what was she thinking…

Hajime closed his eyes. His entire face tensed up, as he prepared for the worst. He could hear subtle footsteps tapping on the bridge, suggesting Mahiru was getting closer. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Then a long pause. Hajime’s could feel the intensity of his heartbeat increase. Was she winding up for the slap? Which side of his face would she do it on? How hard could she do it? Every possible question and possibility ran through Hajime’s mind, with him being unable to stick to just one. He just had to expect everything at once, however impossible that seemed.

Suddenly, he felt something on lips. Something warm. Something which was both smooth and a bit rough at the same time. It was subtle, yet he could feel every inch of it. He felt the warmth of Mahiru’s face near his own. He felt a few of her hairs tickling his face. He felt a pleasant, tingling feeling throughout his entire body.

All of a sudden, it clicked.

It was Mahiru’s lips on his own.

His eyes opened as the kiss broke, the warmth quickly fading from his lips. Hajime locked eyes with her. For a small moment, it was if time stood still, as they stood only centimetres from another. Both of their breathing was heavy, and Hajime could swear that he felt his own cheeks burning just as bright as hers. He didn’t bother thinking at all. He just wanted to live in the moment for as long as he could. It felt warm, and pleasant, like nothing could interrupt them. Nothing could separate them. It was just… them.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, it ended. Mahiru’s eyes widened as she suddenly jumped back, looking nearly panicked. She quickly looked at Hajime one last time before turning the absolute reddest she had ever been, spinning around and running away, back towards the party.

And then she was gone, just like that.

Hajime stood in place on the bridge, still stunned. Only just now was his mind beginning to make sense of what had happened. He brought his hand to his lips, and carefully touched them.

“Did she just…”

Without thinking, he spoke out loud to himself. It felt unreal. As if what had just happened was a sudden dream or something. It didn’t make sense to him. Too many questions were flooding his mind.

He turned towards the railing of the bridge, leaning on it and looking down at the water below. In a few moments, he’d have to go back to the party. He really didn’t have a reason to stay away now, and in fact, people were probably worried about him. Yeah, he needed to return in just a bit.

Hajime looked up at the night sky. The stars were just beginning to come out, a select few being barely visible.

“She really did…”

He smiled and buried his face in his arms. He felt warm, and confused, but also just… happy. He turned around, picked up the picture frame and looked at the images once again. He could swear that his current expression matched the ones on the pictures exactly.

Hajime began walking back towards the party, confident that he’d just experienced yet another moment, he wouldn’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years!
> 
> (My new years resolution is definitely going to be writing Chapter 2 of "Waiting for the Sun" - we'll have to see how that goes)


End file.
